The present invention generally relates to handheld devices, and more specifically to a handheld device accessory.
In general, handheld cases are used for any variety and number of purposes to protect portable electronic devices such as cell phones (e.g., smartphones), cameras, camcorders and other products, from exposure to weather and other elements. These cases are also used to hold products such as flashlights, global positioning systems (GPS), personal digital assistants (PDA's), portable radios and other similar handheld devices (herein collectively “electronic devices”). These handheld cases are typically made of leather, nylon, or other fabrics which are resistant to wear yet provide protection from the elements.
Certain cases also have the additional feature of providing a belt strap or other interconnection mechanism to attach the case to a user's belt or clothing. However, these cases offer no additional assistance to a user physically engaged with the electronic device. Thus, a need exists for a case which provides assistance to a user while in use or at rest.